Episode 7: The Brewed(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: What happens when the faculty of White Chapel High get a batch of tainted coffee? They all turn to zombies! How will Ethan, Benny, and Sarah save everybody. What happens when Benny gets bitten? R&R plz!
1. Passing Out

The Brewed(My Way)

Disclaimer - I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I really wish I did own it, cause there would definately be more Bethan and sexual situations! ;)

Summary - What happens when the faculty of White Chapel High get a batch of tainted coffee? They all turn to zombies! How will Ethan, Benny, and Sarah save everybody. What happens when Benny gets bitten?

A/N: Hey all, I'm back! I included the summary inside here for the simple fact that I wanted to! :P I'm just sitting here watching Family Guy while I'm coming up with chapter 1! I'm hoping to see my bf soon, but I highly doubt it! Mainly cause my mom doesn't want to take me and I have no car. But anyhoos I hope you all will enjoy this episode. We're getting closer to ReVamped and I honestly can't wait!

* * *

Chapter 1 Passing Out

Ethan and Benny were walking through the school halls of White Chapel High holding hands. Ethan suddenly ran off to the bathroom, Benny sighed and followed him in. Ethan had been sick a lot lately. He'd been throwing up off and on everyday. Mostly during the morning hours. Walking into the bathroom Benny heard Ethan throwing his guts up. Benny's nose wrinkled at the strong smell, he still wasn't used to his new strong sense of smell. It had been a couple of weeks and he had learned that his hearing and sense of smell would be stronger. He was also pretty fast, almost like a vampire but not that fast.

"Ethan, you ok?" Benny asked worriedly.

Another heave and Ethan said, "I'm fine!" Another heave.

"No, you're not. You've been throwing up for the past 2 days. Have you even thought about going to the doctor?" Benny asked.

No answer.

"Ethan! You ok in there?"

No answer.

Benny crouched down to look under the stall. He saw Ethan sitting on the floor but couldn't make out the rest of him. Worried more than ever, Benny crawled under the door. He found Ethan past out with throw up on his mouth. Quickly Benny grabbed some toilet paper to wipe Ethan's mouth off. After that he picked Ethan up bridal style and opened the stall door. Once outside of the bathroom he ran into Sarah. She looked at Ethan in worry.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"He passed out in the bathroom. He was throwing up again and I guess passed out!" Benny said while walking toward the nurse's office.

"Oh no! I wonder why he's so sick?" Sarah said while walking with Benny. "So, how's the whole werewolf thing going?"

Benny smiled, "It's not too bad! I mean I have more control over my emotions at least!"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, at least you don't hate me anymore!"

"Yeah, I think it was because you are a vampire and we're supposed to be enemies. Also you were too close to my mate!" Benny said.

"Your mate? I thought you and Ethan weren't mates until you two had sex!" Sarah said with an accusatory look.

Benny gulped, "Well what do you know we're at the nurse's office!"

Benny walked into the nurse's office carrying Ethan. The nurse looked at Ethan in worry.

"What happened?"

"He was throwing up in the bathroom. When he stopped responding to me I crawled under the stall to check on him. He was passed out with throw up on his mouth. He's been throwing up the past couple days," Benny reported.

The nurse motioned for Benny to put Ethan on the bed in the corner. Benny refused to leave Ethan's side. When the nurse told him, he should go back to class he growled at her. The nurse assumed he was just protective of his boyfriend. Benny sat by his side while the nurse called Mrs. Morgan who said she was calling Benny's grandma to pick him up. Thirty minutes later Grandma Weir came through the door to find her grandson holding Ethan's hand.

"Benny, what happened?" Grandma Weir asked.

"Ethan passed out while throwing up," Benny said not taking his eyes off Ethan.

Grandma Weir turned to the nurse, "I'm going to need to take my grandson here as well, for help in carrying him to the car then to the ER!"

The nurse nodded, "Of course."

* * *

*At the ER*

Benny still had not left Ethan's side. Grandma Weir smiled at her grandson's protectiveness. Ethan finally had woken up on the way to the ER. Ethan's mom was sitting on the other side of Ethan waiting for news from the doctor. The doctor finally walked in looking over his chart.

"It seems that we can't find anything wrong! I'm assuming you've caught some bug, so I would suggest you get some over the counter cold medicine," The doctor said.

A few minutes later Ethan was being driven to Benny's house. Grandma Weir had dropped Benny back off at school. Benny protested the whole way but Ethan smiled at told him it was ok. Ethan felt some pain in his stomach, he pushed up his shirt to rub his bare stomach. Once he put his hand on his stomach his eyes glazed over in white.

*Vision*

Ethan was in a bed with Benny next to him. Each were holding a baby, one in a pink blanket and one in a blue. Both Benny and Ethan were grinning like idiots.

*End of Vision*

Ethan gasped and Grandma Weir looked at him in worry. He didn't know what to think of the vision.

"Uh... I just had a vision," Ethan said.

Grandma Weir stopped the car and turned to him, "What happened in your vision?"

"Uh... I was in a bed with Benny next to me. We were each holding a baby and grinning," Ethan said uneasily.

Grandma Weir gave a accusing look, "What were you touching?"

"My stomach, I felt a pain in it!"

"Ethan I want an honest answer! Did you and Benny have sex?" Grandma Weir said very seriously.

Ethan shifted in his seat and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Grandma Weir found out! What will she do? What do you all think? Also I'm using this episode to explain crap about the mpreg! Don't worry there will still be zombies!


	2. A Gift From a Sorcerer

Disclaimer - Really wish I owned.

Thanks to:

emo-rocker101 - Yup I'm back! And haha, the boys got caught!

TeamEthanMorgan - Thanks for calling me amazing! Yeah they're having babies.

Bethan Forever - I had to give it away, I couldn't hold it in. I thought about it but, I would burst with excitement. Great idea you have about you all choosing names!

Bethan Forever(again) - Yeah pretty much.

bethanloverxoxo - Don't worry the next update is here. And it is cute. Also I have to wait for my beta to get back with me, so you have to be a bit patient.

Autumrose - I know I'm really looking forward to the ReVamped. But yes Ethan and Benny will be parents.

cvprincess2388 - YAY! More cookies! I'm enjoying getting virtual cookies! Yes it will be very interesting.

Guest - I want a boy and a girl twins so everybody will be happy about it. And Sheesh, i just posted it! ;) just kidding!

A/N: Hey all, I'm making Ethan have twins(boy and girl) for the simple fact I couldn't decide what i wanted them to have. I've gotten one awesome idea from Bethan Forever. If you want to name the twins I will take suggestions! I'll give you all a choice of 2 or 3 of my favorite suggestions. Then you all will have to vote. Please give me a suggestion of names. Only one name per review for the boy and one per review for the girl. This means no reviewing under a different name to get in another name please! Anyway here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2 A Gift From a Sorcerer

Grandma Weir sighed, "Ethan, I had hoped you or Benny would come to me before having sex. I would of told you especially that you should use a condom. Ethan male seers can get pregnant!" Ethan stared in shock. "I'm assuming you and Benny weren't too much older than now. So you must be pregnant now. How long ago did you two have sex?"

"Two weeks ago," Ethan said.

"You are going to have to talk to Benny about this," Grandma Weir said seriously.

"Well according to my vision we decide to keep them!" Ethan said with a small smile.

Grandma Weir smiled at him, "You still need to talk to him, I suggest you do it when he gets home."

Ethan nodded, not wanting to talk to Benny so soon. The rest of the ride to her house was quiet. Once they got to Benny's house Grandma Weir sat Ethan down on the couch and told him to get rest. She also told him he was just having morning sickness and that she would figure out how they would tell his parents.

* * *

*After School, with Benny and Ethan*

Benny walked through the door to his house to find Ethan sound asleep on the couch. Ethan's hand was resting over his stomach protectively. Benny figured he wasn't feeling good still. He went to find his grandma but accidentally stepped on a very loud squeaky board. Ethan shot up but smiled once he saw Benny. Benny smiled back and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Hey, E! You feeling better?" Benny asked.

Ethan figitted a little, "Benny we need to talk about that!"

"What's wrong, the doctor couldn't find anything remember?"

"Yeah, but me and your grandma figured it out. I don't know how to say this," Ethan took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!"

Benny looked on in shock then started laughing, "You can't get pregnant you're a guy!"

Ethan's serious look made Benny stop laughing, "I'm not kidding. Your grandma said that all male seers can get pregnant. Since we didn't use protection, I'm pregnant!"

"Why did you tell grandma we had sex?" Benny asked curiously.

"I didn't want to! I had a vision of you and me each holding a baby. I didn't understand it and she told me everything. But I want to know how you feel about it," Ethan said a little worried.

Benny broke into a smile, "I've never been happier!" Benny gave Ethan a huge hug, afterwards he was rubbing Ethan's stomach. "I wonder what it'll be!"

"I think we're having twins! A boy and a girl, I was thinking about names until I fell asleep!" Ethan said.

Benny kissed Ethan passionately, they broke apart when Grandma Weir cleared her throat.

"If you two are done, I have something to discuss with you two," Grandma Weir said and motioned for them to sit. "As you know you can not go to a regular doctor about this. I'm assuming you've decided to keep them?" Ethan and Benny nodded quickly. "Ok, Ethan you need to come see me off and on throughout the month. I will summon a friend of mine who has delivered numerous babies from male seers. Do you two have any questions?"

Benny rose his hand, "How can Ethan have the baby? I mean like where will it come out?" He asked with a royally confused look on his face.

"Out of Ethan's stomach. We'll perform a spell to get them out, but it will be painful, because Ethan will have to help by pushing and the baby will rise for us to take out. I don't think it's too common for twins though. I want you back here tomorrow, my friend said he could come and check you out."

Ethan nodded, "Ok, did you find out how to tell my mom and dad?"

Grandma Weir nodded, "We're just going to have to tell the bluntly. If I have to I'll demonstrate that I'm and Earth Priestess. Benny they will have to know you have control over your wolf side, I want you to assure them that you will be there for Ethan throughout the whole time. Because if you try to get out of you're parenting duties, I'll turn you into a toad! Understood?"

Benny nodded, but Ethan had something to ask, "If he's a toad, how will he parent the kids?"

Benny glared at Ethan, "What makes you think I'll be turned into a toad? I'm not going to flake on you! You're stuck with me until the end of time!"

Ethan blushed, "I love you, Benny!"

"I love you too, Ethan! Now Grandma, I wanna talk to you alone for a minute!" Benny said getting up making Ethan give him a worried expression. "Don't worry, E, it's not anything bad. Just lay back down!"

Ethan nodded but still looked worried as he laid down. Benny and Grandma Weir went into the kitchen. Grandma Weir had a curious look on her face and Benny looked nervous.

"Grandma, do you have the ring that is a family heirloom still?" Benny asked nervously.

"Yes! Why?"

"I thought it would be obvious. I was going to wait until we turned eighteen, but I don't want us to just be boyfriends when the twins are born. So can I use it to propose to Ethan with?" Benny said looking at the ground.

Grandma Weir left the room without a word, Benny thought she was basically saying no. But a second later she returned with a beautiful ring and Benny gave a huge smile.

"Take good care of it, it was a gift from a sorcerer!" Grandma Weir said.

"I will! Thanks grandma!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter there will be some zombie action! Ur thoughts though plz!


	3. Bitten

Disclaimer - Don't own! :(

Thanks to:

emo-rocker101 - Yup, it was emotional. Also no name suggestions? oh well that's ok if u don't wanna suggest.

TeamEthanMorgan - Not a bad name suggestion. Also yeah it might be a disaster telling Ethan's parents. But Benny will probably wait a bit or so.

Bethan Forever - Yup! I love your ideas, they are awesome! Loving the name suggestions.

Bethan Forever - Ok, the name Eric is forgotten. Don't worry I know you weren't trying to suggest another name.

bethanloverxoxo - I know, but like I said I have to wait on my beta. She lives in a different country than me. And sometimes her reception for the internet sucks horribly. I've been waiting on my beta and yes I got the names. I'm going to have everybody vote on the top 3 names I like!

Fangirl - :D Thanks I'm glad u liked it!

Kaybugg1 - Yup on name for each per review.

ScipioLover - Nope, normal pregnancy. So he does have to wait 9 months and he will get bigger just like women.

Autumrose - Yup they will be in shock.

cvprincess2388 - Sorry, I can reveal how they will take it yet!

Bethan Forever - Didn't you already take the Eric name back?

taini - Thanks very much!

Emil Steilson - Thanks!

A/N: Hey everybody, I have some news. It depends on how you take it on whether it's good or bad. I have another account under the name hellgirlniki-2, that account is dedicated to fanfics I'm going to re-write. I've got some friends that asked me to re-write some and I asked for a few. But I didn't want to mix up the documents and accidentally post a chapter on here. But if I take a little bit to update, it's because I'm also working on another story. I'm trying warn you all, but if you would like to check them out you can. All the stories I'm re-writing is on that account's profile page. But enough about that. Also I'm posting this without my beta's word on whether it's good or not. Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3 Bitten

Ethan and Benny were at school, trying to figure out how to tell Sarah, Erica, and Rory about Ethan. They were holding hands yet again, but they had a happier smile plastered on their faces. Sarah was the first to see the two and she knew something was up right away. The stupid happy smiles on their faces just seemed too happy to her.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked giving them the eye.

Ethan smiled and laughed, "Nothing, everything is just fine!"

"I didn't ask if everything was ok, I asked what's going on! Spill!" Sarah said.

Ethan let go of Benny's hand and put his hands up in defeat, "Ok, ok! You can't tell anybody though."

Sarah gave him a look, "Ok, is it bad?"

Ethan shook his head, "No, it's actually great. I'm pregnant!"

Sarah stared at him for a minute then a smile grew on her face, "Oh my god! Do you know whether it's a girl or a boy?"

"Twins, a boy and a girl!" Ethan said.

Next thing she slammed Benny against the wall, "You two had sex!" She nearly yelled.

Benny growled, "What's it to you? What are you bipolar?"

Sarah pulled back, "Sorry, just kind of hit me. I thought you two are way to young to do that!"

Benny brushed his shirt off, "Don't do that again!"

Sarah smiled innocently, "I said sorry." She turned her attention to Ethan. "So does Erica know?"

Ethan shook his head, "I want to tell her myself!"

"She's going to flip! She'll be rubbing your stomach, just like I want to! Can I?"

Ethan nodded and Sarah squealed. Immediately she touched Ethan's stomach. She giggled her head off knowing there was two babies in there. Benny kept a close eye on her. He was a little pissed about the slamming against the wall. He tried to let it go, but he felt his pups were in danger a bit. A teacher caught their attention, she was walking really slow.

"Brains," She said.

She walked toward Ethan like she was going to eat him. Benny sprang into action. He pulled Ethan back and pushed her away while growling at her. She ran into another student and bit him. He screamed like a little girl. Sarah and Ethan stared at Benny. Quickly he grabbed them and rushed them into a room. Ethan just stared at Benny.

"What was her problem?" Ethan asked.

"I think something is wrong. She smelled like death!" Benny said. "Kinda the way Sarah's distinctive vampire smell smells. I'm not used to all these new senses but I knew you were in danger. I had to save you and my pups!"

"Pups?" Sarah and Ethan said.

"Well, I am a werewolf! They will be half werewolf at least!" Benny said.

Ethan nodded, "Right! So what do we do?"

"We get you out of here!"

"NO!" Ethan shouted. "I'm helping. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless."

Sarah laughed, "If Benny agrees I say you can stay if you don't do anything to hurt yourself."

Benny was about to argue but saw the look Ethan gave, "Fine!"

* * *

*Later in the Hallway*

Ethan and Benny were scouting out the teachers lounge. It seemed there had been a new batch of coffee, so they assumed that was the cause. Benny was in a stance to protect Ethan if anything happened. They were trying to figure out how to get to the coffee. Benny had the idea to just go in there but knew Ethan would want to come. He just hoped Ethan wouldn't come up with it.

"I think the only way to get to the coffee is to go into the teacher's lounge and get it!" Ethan said effectively making Benny groan.

"Listen, you stay here and I'll get it," Benny said.

"No way, I'm going with you!" Ethan argued.

"Listen E, I'm a lot faster than you now. Please just let me get it!" Benny pleaded.

Ethan nodded, "Ok, but be careful!"

Benny got up and ran into the teacher's lounge. Ethan heard some noises and got really worried really quick. But soon Benny came out with the coffee. Ethan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took the canister from Benny.

"You're amazing!" Ethan said as he walked toward the science hall.

Benny looked scared and lifted up the sleeve to his shirt revealing a bite mark, "Yeah, amazing!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I know I'm rushing a bit, but I'm trying to update quick too. So I'm sorry if you all think it's rushed, I'll do better on the next chapter!


	4. Can I Bite Your Head?

Disclaimer - Really wish I owned.

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah that's possible!

Bethan Forever - Yeah I saw that you thought he showed him. Nope he didn't show! Yup Benny sure is very protective of his mate and pups. You're right Benny should of came back at Sarah but I thought he should try and be the bigger person. Yeah, Erica is going to be a total girl with this! :P I don't know how long it will take Benny to turn, but don't worry no hurting of Ethan. Thanks for the offer, on my other account I'm doing a Charmed story if you wanted to check it out!

bethanxoxo - Hey really sorry for keeping you waiting, read the a/n for why, I don't want to type it twice!

I-love-bethan - Glad you like my stories!

36ChloemusR5 - I'm updating as fast as I can!

Autumrose - Yeah, Benny's over protective!

taini - Thanks for not thinking it's rushed and glad u love it!

emo-rocker101 - You can still suggest a couple of names, I'm not holding the vote till next chapter. But you better get the suggestions in before the next chapter. And your not stupid! Your awesome! Yup Benny's going to be a zombie!

A/N: I have some pretty bad news. I'm fairly certain my bf is cheating on me. So, I'm done with him. He hasn't called me for a week now and I'm overly upset with him. So I decided I'm not going to talk to him anymore. Anyways, that's why it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been crying, punching things, crying, and yelling. I'm just trying to get back in the groove, so after this one if might be a month or two before I think it's three geeks and a demon. But yeah, hope everyone else is doing ok, now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 Can I Bite Your Head

Ethan had put a drop of the coffee on a slide and prepared it to look under the microscope. Sarah flashed in and was watching as Ethan was putting the slide under the microscope to inspect it. While he was doing this her eyes landed on Benny, he was sweating horribly and breathing erratically. He was also scratching his arm.

"Benny, you ok?" Sarah asked in concern.

Benny jumped a bit, "Yeah, fine!"

Sarah was about to press him more when Ethan said, "There's some serious stuff in this coffee. It's really weird looking." Ethan moved his head from the microscope to look at Sarah. "I don't understand what it is."

"Look again and see if you can explain it to me, I may not be a science nerd but maybe Benny might have an idea!" Sarah suggested hopefully.

Ethan nodded choosing to ignore the nerd comment and gasped when he looked again, "Hey it's gone! It looks like coffee now."

Sarah stared at a loss, "What could of cause it to clear up?"

"Well, the coffee was hot, so it's possible that the cold cures it. What do you think Benny?" Ethan asked.

Benny seemed to be really out of it, "Yeah, sure!"

"Sarah, see if you can get the air conditioning working," Ethan said.

Sarah grabbed a fire extinguisher and handed it to Ethan, "Here, in case something happens!"

Ethan nodded and Sarah flashed away. Ethan looked back to Benny who had his head in his hands. Ethan saw his sleeve rise up a bit, and saw some of the bite mark. Quickly he lifted Benny's sleeve causing Benny to look at him in fear. Ethan saw the bite mark clearly.

"Benny! Why didn't you tell me you got bitten?" Ethan asked in worry.

Benny smiled sheepishly, "I was hoping you'd find the cure before I turned."

"Benny! You should of told me, are you feeling ok?" Ethan asked while getting up.

"No, I feel horrible. Maybe you should leave, I don't want to hurt you or the kids."

"Benny, I'm staying to make sure you turn out ok!" Ethan said smiling at Benny.

Benny looked at Ethan seriously, "Can I bite your head?"

"What? No! Maybe you're right, maybe I should head to your house and let Sarah take care of this," Ethan said thinking hard.

The sound of breaking glass made Ethan jump, he looked at the windows and saw a bunch of zombies. He turned to the door to find zombies banging on the door glass. Ethan knew he was seriously screwed. He turned his eyes to Benny to find him slumped over. More than likely he would be a zombie really soon. Ethan's eyes darted frantically around the room.

* * *

*With Sarah*

Sarah was in the basement. She had found the air conditioner switch. She tried with all her mite to pull it. It wouldn't budge. She sighed and looked for something to hit it with. She found a bat and grabbed it. She quickly wedged it so she could pull it down. But something stopped her. She had heard a scream with her vampire hearing. She strained her hearing once more.

"SARAH!"

It was Ethan! She grabbed the bat and took off for the class room she had left Ethan and Benny in. Once outside the room she saw a horde of zombies fighting their way into the room. Swinging the bat she made her way into the room to find Ethan blowing the fire extinguisher in every direction. Once he saw Sarah he ran up to her, their backs to each other they fought off the zombies. Sarah managed to get Ethan to safety in a different room.

"What happened to Benny?" Sarah asked a bit out of breath.

"He was bitten! I was trying to fight them off, I'm so glad you heard me!" Ethan said rubbing his stomach.

"Everything ok in there?" Sarah asked indicating his body.

"I think, just a little tired. Did you find out how to turn on the air?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, but you're coming with me! Benny would kill me if I left you here with no protection."

Ethan nodded, "Yeah!"

The door slammed open. In the doorway was a zombified Benny. He looked really hungry.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I thought I should have Sarah save Ethan. Don't worry, everything will be fine! Had to keep Benny's line to Ethan about his head!


	5. The Flute

Disclaimer - Don't own! :(

Thanks to:

bethanloverxoxo - Don't worry i will!

Kaybugg1 - I like the names, but the next chapter I will tell everybody my top three and to vote. Thanks for your kind words.

Bethan Forever - :D Yeah i know my ex bf was an ass. Yup Benny's a werewolf zombie. I can't have Ethan bit, he's pregnant! it could hurt the twins!

emo-rocker101 - Yeah, my ex is a jerk.

TeamEthanMorgan - Yeah a hug would be nice. No, you aren't late unless i already posted another chapter.

Autumrose - I hope so, everyone seems to say the same thing u said.

A/N: Well, he called a day ago. I told him off and he got mad. so yeah he's not calling again, i bet. Thanks to everyone who said he's a jerk, i really appreciate your kind words. I'm going to be working on the chapters for this one. Then the next one I'm going to work on but not post for a bit. I sent this chapter early to my beta cause she's having personal troubles that I'm not going to mention. She's a great friend and I won't tell anything she doesn't want me to. So, with that said, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 The Flute

Ethan stared at Benny in horror. Sarah acted she pulled back the bat in her hands to hit Benny, but Ethan stopped her. She gave him a bewildered look, but Ethan shoved the fire extinguisher in her hands. A thought occurred to her, maybe is she sprayed Benny enough he would turn back to normal. Acting quickly she sprayed Benny down. He went down to the floor and she kept spraying until the fire extinguisher was empty. She hoped and prayed it had worked. Benny groaned a human groan.

"Benny," Sarah said hopefully.

"Oh, what happened?" Benny groaned.

"Whew, you turned into a zombie and tried to eat us!"

Benny got up with a worried look on his face, "Did I hurt Ethan?"

Ethan smiled, "No, you didn't hurt me! Sarah got me out of the room when it filled with zombies. After you told me to get home, I thought it would be a good idea, but it was too late to do it!"

"Real nice, don't ask if you hurt me!" Sarah pouted.

Benny smiled, "Well, you're not my mate! And I get more worried about Ethan!"

Sarah gave a smile, "I know and I took good care of him!"

"Thanks Sarah!"

"I just had a thought!" Ethan said. "How are we going to turn everyone else back into humans? If there was contaminated coffee here, there's no telling how many other places got it too! How are we going to do this?"

Benny thought for a minute, "Well, we could round them up in the gym. Then we could switch on the air!"

"Great idea! We'll split up and lure zombies here!" Ethan said.

Benny shook his head, "No, me and Sarah will lure them! You will go home where it's safe!"

Ethan pouted, "Why?"

"Ethan, you don't need to be in danger!" Benny said. "Please stay safe and go home!"

Ethan sighed, "Fine, I'll go home. If I holler will you hear me?"

Benny thought, "I should, why?"

"In case something happens. If I holler come quick," Ethan said.

"You want me to walk you home?"

Ethan shook his head, "No, I'll be fine."

* * *

*With Ethan, walking home*

Ethan had made the trip home fairly easy. He got in front of his house and heard some rustling. His breath hitched in his throat, he turned and saw his mother. The only problem with this was she was moving very slow and was a zombie. Ethan screamed when she lunged at him. In a flash she was on the ground. In front of Ethan was Benny with a wolfish look to him. He was growling menacingly at her.

"Benny, maybe I should go to your house!" Ethan said.

Benny nodded stiffly. Ethan took off for Benny's house and just ran inside. Grandma Weir looked up from her book at a panting Ethan.

"Ethan, dear, what's wrong?"

"Zombies... tainted coffee... mom zombie tried to kill me!"

Grandma Weir looked worried, "Where's Benny?"

"Outside, he and Sarah are trying to lure them to the school gym," Ethan said.

"How are they trying to lure them? And why?"

"They are going to turn on the air conditioner to turn them back. Cold makes them turn back to normal. I'm not sure how?"

"I think you guys need a little help. Follow me!" Grandma Weir headed to a back room, with Ethan close behind. She was looking through a book, "Aha!" She rummaged through a drawer and found a flute. "You can use this to call the zombies to you. I just have to put an enchantment on it to lure zombies."

"Uh... Benny will kill me if I help. He's really protective now!"

Grandma Weir nodded, "Do you know anyone else who can help?"

Ethan shook his head, "I'll do it. I'll go to the gym and start playing. Once they're there I'll have Benny and Sarah turn on the air."

* * *

*With Sarah and Benny*

"This isn't working!" Sarah yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Benny yelled back.

Suddenly all the zombies started heading in the direction of the school. Benny stared in bewilderment. Sarah had the same look on her face.

"Sarah go to the school, I'm going to check on Ethan!" Benny ordered.

Benny ran to his house and found his grandma looking out the window, "Did you guys do it?"

Benny looked at her weirdly, "Where's Ethan?"

Grandma Weir looked in bewilderment, "He was supposed to be at the school gym playing a flute I enchanted to attract zombies. Then you and Sarah was to turn on the air."

Benny's eyes widened in fear, "You let him do that!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Got the flute idea from the lawn of the dead episode. Just put my own twist to it.


	6. The Talk

Disclaimer - Really wish I owned.

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Not a bad idea! Erica would make a bad ass zombie! I know he didn't, but I wanted Benny back to help with something.

Autumrose - Thanks, the flute part just came to me.

bethanloverxoxo - Hehe, yeah I think everyone doesn't like him!

taini - Thanks, did i address u in the last one? I don't remember, i was in a rush to post it. But thanks for ur support!

Kaybugg1 - :D Thanks!

guest - Thanks a whole lot, it means a lot.

TeamEthanMorgan - Thanks. I don't have that much creativity! At least I don't think I do, let me go talk to myself for a second. *walks to the corner and talks to self, comes back* My self thinks you have creativity locked inside u!

A/N:Ok, everybody after this A/N there is some bold print. Please select the name you wish the twins to have. If I have a tie I will pick out of the top two. Hope you all enjoy the names I picked. Sorry if i didn't pick ur name, but i just chose the ones that stuck out to me! Quick note, I put the names in a random order, these are not the order than I like them in. That's so no one picks number one just because they think I like it most! Now please vote!

**Vote Boy Names:**

**1. Lucas/Luke  
2. Jordan  
3. Asher  
**

**Vote Girl Names:**

**1. Lily  
2. Amanda  
3. Rebecca**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Talk

Benny's eyes widened as he glared at his grandmother. How could she have let Ethan go and do this! Without another word Benny ran out of the house. He followed the smell of Ethan. He only prayed that he got to Ethan before all the zombies got there. Once he got to the school gym he found it very crowded with zombie. He heard Ethan screaming stop.

"Ethan!" Benny yelled as he hit a blonde zombie away from him.

"Benny!" Ethan cried happily.

"We gotta get out of here!" Benny said with urgency. Turning he saw that the blonde zombie he hit was Erica. She bared her fangs and moaned at him. Benny without a second thought swung his fist and hit her in the face. Quickly he pulled Ethan to the door and found a zombified Sarah! Groaning, Benny pulled Ethan into the hall and threw Sarah in the gym. He locked the door.

"Benny we got to get the air on!" Ethan said quickly.

"Come on, we have to find it fast!" Benny grabbed Ethan's hand and ran to the basement. They found the switch easy, but Rory showed up. The only problem was it wasn't normal Rory. Rory had turned into a zombie!

"Benny get that lever pulled, I'll hold him off!" Ethan said while picking up a bat off the floor. He swung it at Rory.

Benny grabbed the lever and pulled with all his strength. Finally it gave and went down. The air clicked on, and Benny pushed Rory away from Ethan. Quickly he pulled Ethan into a hug. He had never been more happy that Ethan was fine.

* * *

*Later that Night*

Ethan and Benny were laying in Benny's bed. Benny had his hand resting on Ethan's stomach. He seemed very content, but Ethan was a little restless. He needed to have a talk with Benny about his protectiveness. If he was going to help him and Sarah protect the town from evil, he would need some space. Benny must of sensed Ethan's troubles because he cleared his throat.

"Ethan, is there something you want to talk about?" Benny asked.

Ethan sighed, "Yeah there is!" Ethan maneuvered to where he was sitting up. "It's about you being so protective! Don't get me wrong I enjoy you protecting me, it's just you have to let me do some of the hard work. I mean how am I supposed to help you guys fight evil?"

"I was hoping you would just let us deal with evil!" Benny said.

"Benny, no! You need to let me help, I'm a great asset. You know that!" Ethan said.

Benny got up and hugged Ethan, "I just get so worried that you will get hurt."

"I might get hurt, but I'll try to be more careful. And I promise that when I get so far along I won't help. I know the twins come first on this!" Ethan said.

Benny gave a sigh, "I guess that's all I can ask. You ready for you're appointment tomorrow?"

Ethan shook his head, "No, but I know I gotta do it. You ready to help tell my parents after the appointment?"

Benny smiled, "Nope, but we'll do it together."

* * *

*The Next Day, At Benny's House*

Ethan sat infront of a sorcerer and Grandma Weir. They were telling him about what to do for the pregnancy. The sorcerer wanted to be called Dr. S, and Ethan just couldn't grasp everything they told him.

"So, in 9 months I'll be big?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Dr. S said. "You will be as big as a pregnant woman would get. But you should get your figure back the next day. Considering your a male, the pounds don't stay."

"How will I hide it in school?" Ethan asked.

"I have some shirts that will make it look like you haven't gained a pound. They are charmed specifically for men like you! I'll have to find some in your size though for the fact that not many teens get this way!" Dr. S said with a smile.

"Will my babies be half Seer?"

"Of course, they will also have werewolf and spell master in their blood."

Benny sat up a bit, "I have a strange feeling you and grandma aren't telling us something!"

Grandma Weir and Dr. S shared a glance, "There is something."

"What?" Ethan and Benny said quickly.

Dr. S gave a sigh, "Your children will be very powerful. The reason is that you are a Seer and Benny is a Spell Master Werewolf! You two will have to be very careful, your children might even show powers from the womb!"

Ethan gulped, "So, our children might have powers they don't know how to use?"

Dr. S nodded. Grandma Weir thanked him as he left. She left the house to retrieve Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. Benny and Ethan were not happy about Ethan's parents coming over, but they knew it had to be. A few minutes later Grandma Weir walked through the door with Ethan's parents in tow. They looked a little worried at Ethan.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Morgan asked worried.

"Mom," Ethan started. "Not sure how to say this, but I'm a Seer and Benny's a werewolf Spell Master!"

Ethan's dad looked at him with a smile, "So you have my dad's gift?"

Ethan and Benny's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Yeah, my dad was a Seer as well. I was wondering if you would have the gift! I'm so proud of you!" Mr. Morgan came up to Ethan and gave him a hug.

Mrs. Morgan smiled as well as she hugged her son, "I remember when your dad told me. I didn't believe at first."

"So why didn't you tell us before," Mr. Morgan asked.

Ethan fidgeted, "Well... uh..."

Mr. Morgan's face suddenly turned white, "Ethan please tell me you're not pregnant!" With Ethan's silence Mr. Morgan ran his hand over his face.

"How can Ethan be pregnant?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Male Seers can get pregnant. Is it Benny's?" Mr. Morgan asked turning his eyes to Benny.

Benny sat twiddling his thumbs, "I'm sorry!"

Mr. Morgan smiled, "No need to be! I'm happy for you two, granted I didn't want to be a grandfather this early but still."

Ethan gave a smile, "Then would you care if Benny asked me to marry him?"

Benny stared at Ethan, "How did you know I was going to ask?"

Ethan blushed, "I had a vision! And the answer is yes!"

"Thanks Ethan, I was planning on proposing to you with a big romantic setting, flowers and all. But now you've gone and ruined that," Benny said in a teasing tone. Then Benny jumped up and gave Ethan a huge hug and kiss. The adults completely forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? This is the last chapter of this episode. Don't forget to vote, I'll post the names in Three Geeks and A Demon!


End file.
